The Book of Shadows
by Lumiere Hikari
Summary: Take a sneak peek into Lumiere's world of magic.
1. Note Before Continueing

Note Before Continueing:

I've decided that placing The Book of Shadows after every chapter can be tedious, so this will take its place.

I'd also like to thank:

CARVELL

acepro Evolution

itra

Olaf74

dexterZ

piratesswriter

lordofthewolves

Vellouette

im to lazy to write i story (seriously, I LOVE you for the draco/tori suggestion. My friend whom Tori is based on FLIPPED. It was quite amusing.)

RedBlackandWhite

wolfprincess09

Ying-Darkness

Thank you all for the support, and I apologize for the fact that this will be completed MUCH earlier than The Spell of Light (to tell the truth, I'm pretty much almost finished WRITING it, I'm just too lazy to type it all. ;P. So it WILL be completed… eventually. I just have to focus on typing it.)

Updating will now happen more often because I no longer have Geometry and French II in the same semester.

Also, OC's will change _slightly_ because of a little quirk in the story I managed to work out over the Holidays, so be sure to check that out before they turn up as a active characters.

And before I forget, I also opened a poll in my profile regarding a new story my imagination is having fun with. Be sure to check it out!!!!!!!!

Love,

Lumiere Hikari


	2. Chapter 1: The Coming of Power

The Book of Shadows

Chapter One: The Coming of Power

The Coming of Power is a transformation that occurs when a magical being's power has matured and peaked.

When it occurs within a witch or wizard, they normally will not notice the changes in their performance nor will they feel the change in their aura. Their magical signature, however, will be sharper and easier to notice to those have the proper training or to a mage and/or sorcerer. They will often not be able to control their powers without something to channel it, which is why instances in which wandless magic occur before they receive a wand. The Coming of Power will usually happen to a witch or wizard between the ages of eight and eleven.

When it occurs within a mage, it means that they have full rights to the usage of their powers, and until then, answer a magically appointed guardian (which in Lumiére, Maggie, Sarah, and Tori's case, is Albus Dumbledore.), which is more often than not, outside of the mage's family. The change is, unfortunately, a rather painful one. The mage's aura must adjust to the body's capacity. While Magic and the body are completely different entities, the Coming of Power is the one time when a mage's body and Magic become one (this is why a mage does not have full usage of their powers until this time.). Afterwards, the Magic is more easily accessed, as though it were second nature.

The Coming of Power for a sorcerer is truly a magical sight, though not much is known about it, since sorcerers are so rare in modern times.


	3. Chapter 2: Mage modes

Book of Shadows

Chapter Two: Mage modes

A mage is a witch or wizard who has a connection with one of the seven elements, and can perform magic without having to channel it through a wand or staff. A witch or wizard may perform wand-less magic, but it takes much more concentration and focus. A mage has two modes: magic and battle. Lumiére, Maggie, Tori, and Sarah are powerful enough that they were recognized as mages when they first began learning magic.

**Magic mode:** this is the mode that Lumiére, Maggie, Tori, and Sarah enter the Ethereal Room and can channel magic through a staff. Each of the four girls can access their element more strongly than when not in magic mode.

Lumiére: earth, spirit, and light

Sarah: fire

Tori: wind

Maggie: water

****

**Battle mode: **this is the mode where Lumiére, Maggie, Tori, and Sarah can channel magic through a weapon.

Lumiére: bow and arrow and long knives

Sarah: sword

Tori: daggers

Maggie: glaive


	4. Chapter 3: Amity Balls and Auras

Book of Shadows

Chapter Three: Amity Balls and Auras

Amity Balls are special orbs that can be created by a witch or wizard who has a special bond. In this case, Lumiére and her friends from Salem had the special bond needed. The Amity Balls are powered by a person's aura, and is basically a little crystal orb that can be used to communicate, and glows in the color of a person's aura. The Amity Balls that Lumiére and her friends possess were created by Will, Brett, Alex, and Michael.

Auras are the magical energy that a person gives off, and is used to fuel spells. All living things have an aura, even muggles, though only witches, wizards, mages, sorcerers, and magical creatures/ plants have one strong enough to perform magic. The stronger the aura, the stronger the person is when performing magic. Your status as what you are also relies on your aura. A person with little aura will not be able to perform magic, and are considered non-magical. A person with a normal aura span are considered to be witches and wizards, and have an aura with a color. A person with a high level of aura are considered to be mages and have the ability to control one or more of the seven elements. A person with a very high level of aura are considered sorcerers, though there have been very few in history: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Merlin.

A/N: Okay, the results are in. Here are the pairings for the story.

Harry x Padma

Malfoy x Hotaru

Tori x Will

And For Lumiere…….

X

X

X

X

X

X

… you'll have to wait and see!!!!!!!! J


	5. Chapter 4: Classes at Salem

Book of Shadows

Chapter Four: Musical Charms, Sortilèges de Fleur, and the Spells of Dawn and Dusk

Musical Charms are a rare branch of magic that is taught in few schools. These charms are based on being able to control the flow of magic through the use of musical instruments, and are actually thought to be a higher branch of telekinesis.

This branch of magic is taught at very few schools, including Beauxbatons Institute of Magic, Salem Magic Academy, and the Kyoto School of Enchantments and Curses.

Sortilèges de Fleur is the branch of magic that deals only with the magical properties of flower, unlike Herbology, which deals with the handling and growing of all magical plants.

The Spells of Dawn and Dusk are charms that are best cast at their appointed tine of day. Dawn charms are charms that are used for mental healing, and Dusk charms are charms that are used for physical healing. Salem Academy of Magic is the only school that teaches this branch of magic, and very few witches and wizards ever show enogh aptitude for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, look for my new story, **The Hardened Heart**!

R/R!


	6. Chapter 5: Nicholas Flamel

Book of Shadows

Book of Shadows

Chapter Five: Nicholas Flamel

Nicholas Flamel is an alchemist and the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, a stone that will transmute any metal into gold and give the user eternal life. The essence of his reputation is that he succeeded at the two magical goals of alchemy -- that he made the Philosopher's Stone and that he and his wife Perenelle achieved immortality. Nicholas Flamel was born in 1334 in Paris, France, in the commune of Pontoise. In 1412, upon learning that his grave had been dug up and his body hadn't been found, he and Perenelle traveled to England, where he became a potions teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In 1725, Flamel took on a student by the name of Sarah Robinson, and in 1785, took on two more, Victoria Chestin and Maggie Athans. Two years later, Nicholas, Pernelle, and his three students moved to Salem, Massachusetts, where he founded Salem Academy of Magic. In 1901, when Nicholas traveled to Italy, he took on yet another student by the name of Lumière Nerezza. Many witches and wizards disagreed heatedly with the arrangement, considering the girl's upbringing. But Flamel took her back with him to Salem, where she joined Salem Academy of Magic, and learned under his tutelage. Nicholas has remained the Headmaster of Salem Academy of Magic, and teaches Alchemy there.


	7. ATTENTION!

Dear Readers,

Due to my irritating scatterbrainess and inability to stick to one story, I have decided to make some changes:

One, _Spell of Light, Ties That Bind Us_, and _Threads of Love_ will be put on definite hiatus. The stories **WILL** be finished by September 2010. I am using January to plan these stories out more carefully and check my characters around every corner, and will continue writing. The chapters will be reposted at the end of each month until I finish.

Two, _Flip and Lip_ will be deleted and replaced by _Lutz and Flutz: Fire and Ice_. With the upcoming Olympics, I decided to drop this story and replace the expected themes in the new addition instead.

Three, the only stories to expect updates from will be from _Lutz and Flutz: Fire and Ice_, _The Hero of Time_ (a fairy-tale I've been working on for a year and jump-started my writing), and a story I have adopted from SmileAsYouCan, _What We Deserve and More_.

Thank you to all of my readers, and I'm sorry about any inconvenience!

-Lumiere Hikari


End file.
